


Two People Talking - Cally and Daniel Jackson

by Sally M (sallymn)



Series: Two People Talking... [7]
Category: Blake's 7, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course they got on well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two People Talking - Cally and Daniel Jackson

**Two People Talking...**

"You know we're annoying them." 

// _Are we? Who?_ // 

"Jack, Sam... your Tarrant most of all." 

// _I do not see why._ // 

"They can't hear you, and the half a conversation they can hear is driving them crazy." 

// _Do you want me to -?_ // 

"Ah, no problem, driving Jack crazy is part of my job, after all. And he hates listening to all that 'people stuff' anyway, so it worked out perfectly, you get to tell me everything - _everything_ \- I want to know about Auron and its culture and history, and neither of us has to put up with his snarking." 

// _Snarking?_ // 

"Like that crack of his about the brain being the primary sex organ after all... oh and hey, I forgot. What _did_ you think at him that made him go that red?" 

// _Just a private... snark._ // 

"Really? I never knew Jack could blush like that. Anyway, he wouldn't have been interested in the history and myths." 

// _No... nor are my own teammates. I had begun to think such disinterest was simply... 'human'._ // 

"Or military." 

// _Or both... what? You look surprised._ // 

"I've never heard someone laugh in my mind... it's amazing." 

// _Blake said that once, before he - vanished._ // 

..... "I'm sorry. But please, please, keep going, tell me more about the last Book of Auron -" 

// _Are you sure? Your Jack was a little disturbed when you did not speak for three hours, he seems to find that... unnatural._ // 

"Yeah, yeah, he does. I guess it'll drive him even crazier, won't it?" 

// _It will. And your laugh is... also amazing, Daniel._ // 

**\- the end -**

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for a dialogue challenge)


End file.
